Smiles, Cuddles, and Maybe Kisses
by BooLoo2
Summary: TFP: AU-Shattered Glass verse. Starscream's in love with his Lord, Megatron's spark-warmingly oblivious, Knockout's a shameless cuddle-bug, Breakdown's has mommy feels, and the Vehicons wear their colors proudly. Shameless, pointless fluff, enough said. Slash.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Warning:** Unbetaed. Mentions of interfacing. SHAMELESS FLUFF!

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** TFP: AU-Shattered Glass verse. Starscream's in love with his Lord, Megatron's spark-warmingly oblivious, Knockout's a shameless cuddle-bug, Breakdown's has mommy feels, and the Vehicons wear their colors proudly. Shameless, pointless fluff, enough said.

**AN:** This is nothing serious, just some pointless fluff with a spot of hurt/comfort to lighten up the holiday season. Anyway, my fingers are cold now from typing, so enjoy!

(**Will be edited later, but please point out mistakes as you see fit…**)

* * *

**Smiles, Cuddles, and Maybe Kisses**

* * *

Megatron looked out over the gathered Vechicons with a curious optic, taking note of the various smudges of paint and bright symbols decorating their armor in a stunning array of colors. It was actually quite disorienting to look at, but his troops seemed to like it well enough so he ignored it with naught more than a small grin of amusement.

This was not an unusual occurrence after all, so he'd let them have their fun as usual.

He turned a warm smile towards his second, optics dimming in fondness. "Starscream, how are the calculations for the spacebridge jump going? All is well I assume?"

The white seeker's wings twitched subtly at the sound of his commander's voice, hand coming up to rest his chin upon as he took one last look at his calculations before answering with a slightly cautious manner. "Well, everything looks to be in order my Lord, but I still have my doubts as to the accuracy of my calculations. I still need to adjust the parallel flux of the spiral cortex-"

"Starscream. Do not trouble yourself with explaining the details of such trivial matters as miscalculations. I have full confidence in your abilities to safely transport us off planet." A warm, gentle smile graced his lips. "You are my second in command, are you not?"

Starscream startled for a moment, wings twitching delicately and his spark fluttering as warmth flooded his frame with pleasant tingles. "Yes my Lord. You are far too kind. I am merely here to serve you." He assured, turning his flustered expression away from the large mech as he fought down a surge of desire for his lord's kind words.

Megatron raised an inquiring optic ridge at the comment, his tone calm but deeply hurt when next he spoke. "Starscream, do you really see me as nothing more than your commander?"

Starscream whipped around in alarm, optics bright and wide with shock at the question, calculations momentarily forgotten. "Of course not, Lord Megatron! You are the most important mech in the universe to me. I have never desired to stay by anybot's side, as I desire to be beside yours. I have devoted my life to seeing the Decepticon dream become reality as you had confided in me long ago." The seeker remained frozen to the spot, watching for his lord's reaction with the intensity of an organic bird of prey, his expression still that of stunned disbelief at being accused of such superficial loyalty.

A visibly relieved expression settled upon the Decepticon leader's face. "I am glad to hear that. You are one of my most trusted friends, Starscream. Please remember that." And with another contented smile he turned away, once more taking in the sight of colorful Vehicons wondering about the lower levels, speaking excitedly of their latest armor designs.

At first Starscream stood there, stunned by the confession of personal worth from his lord, but managed to straighten himself a moment later and turn back to the half-complete diagrams on the screen. "Thank you L- Lord Megatron." And he fought the tingles creeping slowly across his frame, buzzing so pleasantly against his spark.

"Think nothing of it." After a few moments of observing the fascination in which the soldiers were admiring their paint jobs, Megatron spoke again. "That Knockout is something else, isn't he? I've never met a bot with such-" After a moment of thought, he gestured to the chattering bots as explanation.

Starscream paused once more from his calculations, glancing over at the soldiers scurrying about below the command deck with soft, blue optics. "Indeed, he is." A far-away but tender expression smoothed across the seeker's face. "Remember how we met the young doctor, my Lord? How excited he was to meet a seeker and former pit-gladiator. He was such a sheltered child for one of his profession."

A warm chuckle. "How could I forget? It was the first time anyone had ever managed to paint a full portrait on a seeker's wings without them noticing, from my understanding anyhow. It was a beautiful piece though."

"Undoubtedly. Had the paint been of a finer, more flight-friendly quality, I may have even considered keeping it." The seeker admitted, clicking in a few more numbers into the mainframe. "Breakdown is also quite a character in his own right. If ever I have a sparkling, he will be my first choice as sparklingsitter."

Megatron laughed uproariously, clutching his middle as he remembered their first meeting with the former laborer. "Poor mech, but I can appreciate such maternal instincts from a mech of his background. Knockout is very lucky to have him by his side."

"Undoubtedly. I've often wondered where a mech of his programming acquired such powerful protective instincts. It's not a common trait in most mech of his frame type."

A knowing smile settled on Megatron's expression, benevolent and wise. "Neither is it in mine, but mechs are not made merely of metal and programming. He has a good spark, and I think that is what makes him who he is."

At the mention of one of the basic Decepticon beliefs, Starscream flustered once more, slightly abashed that he would weight his thoughts so heavily on another's frame type. "Yes, of course." He turned away slightly, clearly embarrassed.

"And you have a good spark too, Starscream." Megatron said softly, almost to himself.

Starscream looked back up at that, faceplates heated, but Megatron was already facing away from him and Starscream knew not what to say to that. So, with his spark fluttering and his plating pleasantly warm, he turned back to his calculations and tried not to grasp at his pulsing spark chamber.

* * *

"Wait, wait. Knockout put your hands up where I can see them and step away from the paint can." The large, yellow bot laughed lightheartedly, skirting away just as the small medic made a playful lunge at him with hands dripping blue paint and optics shining with guiltless delight.

Breakdown managed to place a medberth between himself and the smaller bot, just enough space to keep those art-loving fingers away from his bright, yellow armor. He took one look at the paint dripping from those long, elegant fingers and decided that was not the color for him. Not that day, anyway.

"Come on, Breaky! I'm going to make you even more beautiful! So beautiful in fact, that even Star won't know what hit him, and he's super pretty himself! But he can't have you for his snuggle buddy though, because I called dibs already. That is, unless you want to entice him into our cuddle-pile. I know how he likes to snuggle! Steve told me so." The little white and baby blue medic chirped, trying once more to corner the larger mech for his _suppose to be_ monthly repainting.

Not that he'd ever managed to get anything substantial on Breakdown when the mech was resisting, but he'd be darned if he didn't try his best to get at least a picture somewhere on his lovely chassis before the orn was out and Megatron came in to coax the medic into saving the rest of the paint supply for another day.

A small, easy smile spread across Breakdown's face as he crept around the medberth, mirroring the approaching medic. "I'm sure Star would like that, but right now, he's probably looking for a different kind of snuggle from Megatron."

Knockout stopped suddenly, hands still suspended mid-grabby in the air as he stared innocently at his assistant. "Like- like sparkling cuddles?" He questioned wonderingly, genuine curiosity in his gaze.

Breakdown stopped moving and rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly, and had he been capable probably would have been blushing too, but as it was, his faceplates merely heated. "Like making sparkling cuddles."

Silence.

"Oh, that's so great! I've always wanted a sparkling to play with, but carrier always said I was too irresponsible for such things and that I should concentrate on my studies as a medic! That is so wonderful" The medic cried, managing to grab the larger mech in a tight hug, swiping his hands skillfully down the yellow shoulder covers in an intricately waving pattern.

At feeling the wet paint on his back and hearing the medic giggle victoriously, the large bot sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "It would be wonderful." He said lightly, his voice somewhat dreamy and distant as he rested his hand upon the medic's back unthinkingly.

Knockout stopped his painting of the other's back plates to look Breakdown in the optic, expression unusually serious on his young faceplates. "You know, we could have sparkling making cuddles too if you want to." He smiled shyly, continuing to paint upon the other's plating. "I wouldn't mind if it was you Breaky. I know you'd make a good creator."

Breakdown stuttered at that, discreetly taking his hands off the smaller mech when he realized what he'd done while speaking of the context they were. "Hn- huh. Hn. I would love to Knockout, but weren't you- you know- saving yourself- for, huh-" He trailed off, clearly sheepish about the topic.

Knockout stopped painting completely now, instead taking the larger mech's helm in his hands as he gazed deep into the other's optics, commanding his attention. "You are special, Breakdown. The most extraordinary mech I've ever met. I always ask myself what I did to have someone as strong and kind as you choose to willingly be beside me when I have done nothing worthy of such devotion." A sad, wavering smile. "I'm not talented like Star, or outgoing like Wave, or strong like Lord Megatron. I never even wanted to be a medic in the first place. I wanted to be a painter. Pathetic, right, what good is a painter who doesn't even know how to hold a brush properly? Let alone a painter in the middle of a war!"

Knockout's shoulders shook as he slumped against Breakdowns chassis, hiding him face in the warm metal above the other's pulsing spark, and in turn Breakdown wrapped his arms around the smaller mech and held him close as he continued to weep in frustration.

"I was never really good at anything else. My carrier and sire were medics, and their carriers and sires were medics, and even before that my family had a history in the medical profession. But no matter how much I excelled at it, I was never as good as my creators. I just never felt it like they did. I could never concentrate on my studies, and when I did I'd always get distracted." He froze for a moment, strutlessly leaning against Breakdown's strong frame. "I've always been such a disappointment. You were the only one who ever- told me I was special."

Breakdown rubbed the other's back. "I call it how I see it Knockout." He rested his lips gently on the other's helm as he spoke, smiling as memories came back to him. "My life had always been dull and meaningless. I'd wake up, work in the mines, drink my energon, and then recharge. I was always too cautious to do anything but, and I never had the inner strength to better myself. Then one orn, up strolls a little med-bot no higher than my chassis saying he wants me to be his '_super, secret special canvas_'." A small chuckle arose at the memory.

Knockout smiled, beginning to gain back some of his confidence under the other's reassurances. "You told me no, you had work to do and you couldn't spare the time. Stubborn mech."

"But you were determined." Breakdown cut in, voice heavy with mock exasperation.

"Well-" The smaller mech said, a shy smile easing onto his face as he looked away from the larger mech. "I'd never seen a more perfect frame: all wide spaces and flat, shining surfaces. He's perfect, I thought, I must paint on him no matter what. Such a silly want really, but even now I still favor your frame to everyone else's."

"For snuggles?" Breakdown added playfully, knowing it would help ease the other further and take them further away from the topic of sparklings.

Knockout's optics lit up in excitement. "Especially snuggles! Oh, now I want to have a cuddle-pile! Where's the Vehicons?" He chimed, plating all but vibrating from the intensity of his enthusiasm, having easily forgotten about the topic beforehand when presented with the idea of a group recharge session.

"They're on duty." The larger bot said helpfully, releasing the other, thus allowing the medic to pace about the med-bay, moving things to the side to make room for the imminent pile of shamelessly snuggling mechs soon to accumulate upon the medbay floor.

"Oh, fooy. The Eradicons are out on patrol too, aren't they? I now, let's get the Insecticons in here, they're always up for a cuddle." The medic exclaimed, all but shaking from the excitement building up in his frame like static. "It's been so long since Hardshell and I had a good group huddle together. I miss him so much. He has the most peculiar voice too, and his wings are so nice to pet while he's recharging. I'm getting all warm just thinking about it."

Breakdown smiled, glad that Knockout had managed to come out of his slump so quickly and was now back to his usual hug-stealing, cuddle-loving, hyper-actively talkative self: and also immensely glad that the 'sparkling making cuddles' crisis had been averted. Truth be told, Breakdown loved Knockout, but he knew the medic wasn't ready for a sparkling, and even though Knockout told him it was okay, Breakdown knew better.

Knockout was young, not necessarily in frame but in spark, and he likely did not fully understand the level of devotion and patience it took to raise a sparkling right. But Breakdown couldn't blame him this fault, for it had been his creators who had failed to teach their sparkling this through the most essential of learning tools: experience.

Breakdown was determined to correct this though, and even if it took the next millennium he planned to teach the medic how one is suppose to show their love for others with his own hands. Trust first, devotion next, smiles, words, hugs, cuddles, kisses, but patience shall come with time and experience, and should the feelings linger from both parties, Breakdown may too teach the medic how to give and receive pleasure from another one orn when the time is right.

But for now, smiles and words, hugs and cuddles. Breakdown is still unsure as too how to broach the idea of kissing with the smaller mech at this point.

"Hardshell! Kissy, kissy! I've missed you so much!"

Well, maybe Knockout is developing his skills on his own faster than Breakdown is ready for.

Poor Breaky.

* * *

**AN:** Shameless Fluff! They're all so cute and loveable! Oh yes, come points to clear up. Knockout finger paints- yes, finger paints- Breakdown's yellow- yeah, I went there- Starscream's blushy and Megatron's oblivious to the said mech's blushes directed his way. So cute!

**Please review…**


End file.
